1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory mounting device for a saddle riding type vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a mounting device of this type, there has been known an electric component mounting device for two-wheeled vehicle composed of a fixation portion mounted on a tank or a handlebar of a two-wheeled vehicle, and a holder for holding an electric component. The fixation portion is provided on a vehicle body center line extending in a front-rear direction of the two-wheeled vehicle. The holder is so attached to the fixation portion that it can rotate about an axis of a left-right direction. There are also provided an upper receiving hardware and a lower receiving hardware that are screwed together via bolts, and are thus allowed to hold the handlebar therebetween and be fixed thereto. The fixation portion is fixed by means of the aforementioned bolts (e.g., see Japanese Patent No. 3608753).
With regard to such electric component mounting device for two-wheeled vehicle, an extra mounting structure is required to mount the fixation portion on the tank. Further, since only one center of rotation is provided on a back surface side of the electric component, the electric component is allowed to face a driver at only one position. Practically, there also have to be taken into consideration entering of external lights, and prevention of interference with meters and gauges of the vehicle, when adjusting a position as well as an angle of the electric component.
Further, as a mounting structure mounted on a tank, there has been known a tank bag comprising holders attached to four corners thereof. Such holders are allowed to be freely rotated in a horizontal direction, and are respectively provided with a permanent magnet (e.g., see Japanese Examined Utility Model (Registration) Application Publication No. Hei 2-24393). Such tank bag is fixed to a tank of a motorcycle by unfolding the holders and allowing the same to stick to the tank.